


Working the Problem

by FadingStar



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claimed Universe, Consent Issues, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingStar/pseuds/FadingStar
Summary: Authorized spin-off one-shot from Claimed Chapter 124 by Quibilah.My thoughts went not to just how Vera would deal with Selena, but the overall issue of consent and use of the memory dust.Hamish and Tundra aren't the only cunning ones.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	Working the Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quibilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibilah/gifts).



> The credit for the inspiration on this goes to Claimed by Quibilah. Seriously, I love everything I've read by this author and I'm sure if you're in this fandom, you've read it all too. If you haven't, go. Go read it now. I'll wait. 
> 
> Quibilah was awesome enough to give me permission to post what I thought would be an interesting way for Vera to handle the situation revealed by her talk with Hamish in Claimed, Chapter 124.

The disciples of the Belgrave chapter of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose lounged around the reception area after greeting the return of their Temple Magus, who many were proud to claim was also the Grand Magus of the Order, Vera Stone. It had been an awkward few months without her. Her replacement Temple Magus ran things differently and with Praxis on the loose, everyone had been feeling off-kilter. With Vera’s return, they were hoping things would quickly get resolved.

Less welcome, was the return of the werewolf, Hamish Duke, but the majority of the disciples ignored him as he was welcomed back into the bosom of his pack. 

Vera retook the reins of her Temple, gave a speech to the assembled, and preached cooperation. She was listened to by some, discounted by others; same old, same old. 

Until she made a final announcement. “I want everyone to turn in any _pulveris memoria_ they have in their possession to the reliquary by the end of day tomorrow. The Gnostic Council have noticed a disturbing trend of overuse across our chapters and we will be issuing more stringent guidelines in the near future.”

She looked over the crowd of whispering practioners, face implacable and daring anyone to object. “You’re dismissed.”

The next day, four disciples were called into her office. Nicole, Angus, Selena, and Gabrielle stood before the Grand Magus’ desk in various states of nerves and self-assurance.

She sat back in her chair observing them, painted fingernails drumming on her desk. The minutes ticked by as the students began to fidget. 

Nicole broke first. “You wanted to see us, Grand Magus?”

“You four were in a rather unique situation recently. I had you closely observing the Knights to make sure that the memory wipe remained unbroken. This had you, Magistratus’ and Medicum, in the uncommon position of near constant interaction with them and access to their minds.”

The students were confused and wondering where she was going with this.

Vera leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk and entwining her fingers.

“Despite the power opened to all disciples when they are inducted into the Order, it is expected that a code of conduct, a certain professionalism, is observed. You understand, of course?”

“Yes, Magus,” they all responded, still confused.

She nodded her head thoughtfully, then pinned Nicole and Gabrielle in turn with her gaze. “I noticed that you two appeared to have romantic relationships with your charges.”

When the two young women started to object she simply continued. “You realize that any sexual activity with someone when you _control their mind_ is rape, correct?”

“What? Ew!” Gabrielle shrieked.

“Grand Magus, nothing happened,” Nicole quickly assured.

“I would never have sex with Jack Morton!”

Vera slapped her hand on the desk, silencing them both.

“I think you’re missing the point, Ms. Dupres,” she said.

Gabrielle spoke quickly, feeling like she was in a whole lot of trouble she never saw coming. “Yes, I made him believe we were together. It seemed the easiest way to keep him close! But, I made him think we were waiting for marriage. We barely even kissed!”

Vera considered the girl. Would Gabrielle have made the same choices if she hadn’t disliked Jack Morton and Alyssa Drake so much? Well, that was on Vera for giving her the assignment in the first place.

She turned her attention to Nicole and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“I set us up as close friends. Lilith asked me out a few times and I was interested, but I didn’t actually go out with her until after she was inducted into the Order.”

Angus had been watching them with poorly concealed disgust. He didn’t like the wolves and he hadn’t wanted his assignment at all. However, being a transfer to Belgrave from the California chapter, he hadn't exactly been in a position to refuse. 

Selena had been steadily paling as the meeting went on. She discretely wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and kept her breathing even. She would be just fine. Everything would be all right. 

“And you two?” Vera’s attention was now on the silent Magistratus’.

Angus raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I was just friendly with the guy and we ended up spending a lot of time at the gym. That was really about it.”

“Ms. Durov,” Vera prompted.

“Yes, Magus,” she nodded, “it was strictly professional.”

Angus and Gabrielle both scoffed. He composed himself again quickly. She, however, didn’t bother. “Oh please! You were practically panting after that wolf.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Selena hissed.

“Like you weren’t hanging all over him and treating him like your boy toy? And don’t think I didn’t hear about how you were supposedly dating. Strictly professional? Right!” Gabrielle sneered.

Vera reached beside herself and placed a container on the desk with a thunk, silencing the bickering between the two young women. A container that both Selena and Gabrielle recognized. “Leave us.”

Gabrielle was already stepping back. She slapped Nicole and Angus as she quickly head for the door, “Move it, you idiots!”

Selena, knowing what the truth glove would force her to reveal and not having anything left to lose, went on the attack. “You only care about Hamish cause you’re je-“

 _”Dormi,”_ Vera incanted almost lazily. Selena fell to the floor.

She coolly addressed the three gaping disciples. “As I said yesterday, we will be holding this Order to the code of conduct expected of all. Certain behavior will never be tolerated.”

“Yes, Magus,” they all said, cowed, and turned to leave.

“Another thing,” she called, before they could exit the now open doors, “the wolves now have most, if not all, of their memories. If I find out there is something that you have hidden, something that I will later have to address, I will be very disappointed.”

They were quick to assure her of their honesty and got the hell out of her office.

With a gesture, the doors closed with a bang.

“Now, Ms. Durov,” Vera purred as she removed the glove from its home, “it’s just you and me.”

That evening, Selena Durov, with no memory of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose, decided that Belgrave University just wasn’t right for her and dropped out. Maybe the west coast would be a better fit?

**Author's Note:**

> My first gift fic! Please be gentle?
> 
> Hey, if anyone can tell me how to make the emojis I'm seeing in comments, that would be so appreciated!


End file.
